


Little Sister

by dummysapphic



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drinking, Drunk Adora (She-Ra), F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, One Shot, Partying, Siblings, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dummysapphic/pseuds/dummysapphic
Summary: It’s Catra and Adoras wedding night.Catra doesn’t think anything can ruin her mood on the best day of her life.That is, until, she sees Adam stumbling towards her with a shit-eating grin on his face.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Little Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written fanfic in years so please go easy on me!! I have SO MANY ideas for fics for the future, so if this does well maybe i’ll post some more :)
> 
> If you have any constructive criticism for me, I would love to hear it, but please don’t be too mean I’m not the best at writing!

It was Catra and Adoras wedding day today. The ceremony was absolutely breathtaking and the brides made everyone, and I mean everyone, cry. Their vows were surprisingly poetic for two Horde orphans. The real fun, though, began at the afterparty. Catra had made sure that there was plenty of alcohol to go around. 

This turned out to be the best and worst decision made at that party. 

It started out calm. Everyone was talking with one another about the party, the new brides, and whatnot. Totally normal wedding procedure. Well, as normal as you can get with a party full of princesses and Shera fans. A lot of people wanted to see Shera get married.

Currently, everyone was drunk off their asses. The number of guests at the party, which was previously a lot higher than they expected, had dwindled down to only the members of the Rebellion. The group moved to a small lounge room in the palace. A couple hours earlier, they had thought it would be fun to start a little drinking game with the princesses. 

Their decision to only include the princesses in the game had nothing to do with their abilities, and more to do with the fact that the non-magical guests really wanted to see some drunk princesses sluggishly fight each other and didn’t want to get caught in the crossfire. 

The intoxicated princesses were all over the place at this point.

Adora, who was currently at drink #4 of the night and very lightweight, was falling asleep in Catra’s lap on the floor. Adora has levels to her drunkenness based on the amount of drinks shes had.

1 drink Adora was Flirty Adora. She was all over Catra, trying to convince her to ditch her own party with her, to no avail.

2 drink Adora was Competitive Adora. This was Catras favourite part. Adora arm-wrestled every single person at the party, including the kitchen staff and waiters. Every time she won, which was every time, cheers erupted throughout the room. 

3 drink Adora was Loving Adora. This was Catras least favourite part. Adora went around the entire room giving everyone hugs and telling them how much she loved them. Catra got the majority of this Adora, though. There were at least 3 different declarations of love, despite them having just gotten married that same day.

4 drink Adora was Sad Adora. She spent 15 minutes crying because she saw a horse and ‘she just loves horses so much’. She also spent a lot of time apologizing to Catra for leaving her. Catra wanted to laugh at this vulnerable version of her wife (she loves that word so much) but she also felt a little sad for her. 

This turn of events led to her asleep in Catras lap. Catra was currently watching Glimmer explain to Bow how happy she was for the new brides. 

Glimmer was a very, very loud drunk. She yelled at practically every guest, including Catra and Adora. To be fair, she was only yelling about how she would definitely be the Godmother to their future kids, but still. After her arguments, Glimmer was persuaded by Bow to go and sit down with him. She did, begrudgingly, and talked with him.

Bow, who was relatively sober at the moment, was now leaning on Glimmers shoulder as he listened to her discuss the new brides.

In fact, every non-Princess currently in the lounge room was pretty sober at this point in the party. Bow, Catra, Sea Hawk and, surprisingly, Hordak, hadn’t drank much to take care of their intoxicated princess girlfriends. Or for Catra and Bow, their intoxicated princess wives.

Scorpia and Perfuma had left a few minutes ago, after thanking Catra and Adora for the party. The party would soon be coming to and end anyway. They were all tired from partying for hours, but it was so worth it.

Mermista was currently arguing with Entrapta about the best form of food. Mermista argued that big food was better, while Entrapta argued that tiny food was superior. 

Sea Hawk was sitting next to Bow and Glimmer, while on the verge of sleep. Hordak had taken to sitting on a couch alone near an intoxicated Entrapta to make sure she didn’t do any questionable experiments. 

All in all, Catra thought the party couldn’t have gone any better.

She was sitting on the floor with the love of her life in her lap, she had eaten so much seafood that her stomach felt like the ocean, and she could hear her friends conversing with one another in the background. Nothing could ruin the bliss she felt at this point.

Nothing expect what was about to be said to her. 

Adam, Adoras twin brother, was walking towards Catra with a mischievous grin on his face. The exact same mischievous smile that Adora has. It creeped Catra out sometimes how similar the twins were. They were practically the same person, despite having been raised on different planets.

Adam was exactly like Adora, appearance-wise and personality-wise. This was a good thing and a bad thing for Catra. While she loves that Adora has someone who can really relate to her about Shera (or in Adams case, He-Man) stuff, she didn’t love how much Adam likes to annoy Catra.

‘When Adora does it, it’s cute, but when Adam does it, it’s annoying’ Catra decides. 

Adam walked over to Catra and sat down next to her, still having that shit-eating grin on his face. 

“What?” Catra asks. Adam begins laughing to himself a little. The sight makes Catra want to punch him in the face. “So, you married Adora...” 

Catra is still confused on where this is going and is starting to get annoyed. “Yes, I know that.” Some of her annoyance seeps into her voice. “...and Adora is my sister...” Adam chuckles to himself. Catra stays silent this time to let him finish. “... so THAT means that you’re my sister-in-law now!” Adam laughs and throws his head back, almost falling in the process.

Catras eyes go big as she takes in that information. She had never thought about that. She is now related to the annoying, male version of her wife. “No...” she whispers to nobody in general. “Yes!” Adam says, almost jumping in joy at the idea.

Before Catra can say anything further, Adam yells “Come here, little sis!”and she is pulled into a big hug with her new brother-in-law.

In any other scenario, she would have immediately clawed his eyes out, but with Adora curled into her lap, she couldn’t. Catra looked down at her, for a lack of a better word, adorable wife and sighed while still being hugged. 

After that encounter, Catra decided to end the part right then and there. She was really starting to get tired, and this new revelation just added to the list of things she did NOT want to think about at the moment. 

She slowly got up and, after a while of moving princesses around, the room was pretty tidy. The princesses laid on the floor in the corner. Adora and Glimmer were fast asleep, while Mermista and Entrapta talked and giggled about nothing in general. 

After saying her goodbyes to everyone still awake, Catra picked up her half-unconscious wife and headed back to their room.

Catra placed her wife onto their bed and stood up to go back and help with the cleanup. Bow was still in the lounge room with Glimmer and she didn’t want to put all the responsibility onto him. 

Before she could leave, a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked back to see Adora looking at her with loving, and very tired, eyes. 

“Thank you...for staying with me.”

Catra looked at her wife for a second before beginning to tear up a bit. She was so grateful at that moment that she went back for Adora when she left after they got the failsafe. Catra smiled and kissed her gently on the forehead. “I’ll always stay with you.”

Adora looked satisfied with that answer and began to sink back into the bed. Right before she could fall into a deep sleep, Catra heard her murmur “I can’t wait until we have our own house and a kid. A little kitten of our own.” Adora began giggling before closing her eyes.

Catra stopped dead in her tracks and looked back to the heap of blankets and pillows her wife was snuggled in. Adora was definitely asleep now, blissfully unaware of what she just said to Catra on their wedding night. 

Years ago, the idea of having a life with Adora where they were happy and had a house and a family was just that. 

An idea that would likely never happen to Catra. 

Now, in a life where she can see that happening for her, she can’t stop the tears of joy that seep out of her eyes. She never imagined that she would really get to live one day. She always assumed that she would spend the rest of her life just surviving on a war-ridden Etheria. 

She decided against going back to the lounge room, opting instead to cuddle with her wife. 

She climbed into bed and, almost immediately, Adora turned over and wrapped her arms around Catra, despite having been mostly asleep. 

Catra fell into a dreamless, heavy sleep with her wife’s arms lovingly wrapped around her. She couldn’t be any more happy, and she knew this was just the beginning to her life with Adora and their friends and family.

**Author's Note:**

> Bow fell asleep immediately after Catra and Adora left, and they cleaned everything up the day after.
> 
> also YES the drunk Adora idea was definitely inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine haha
> 
> I hope this fic wasn’t too bad! I’m not super experienced in writing but I do love Catradora so.


End file.
